Uncertain Love
by GalvatronLikesPonys
Summary: PRE-ARMADA to ARMADA: A Teenage girl is chosen to be...Megatron's Queen? What will happen when she is forcably turned into a femme and eventually becomes uncertain for her love for her Decepticon Tyrant to be?
1. The Obedient and The Rebellious

**Tricity: Yet another story I have started on X)! I hope you guys enjoy this MegatronxOC story because I usually just make things up as I type along most of the time ;D. Go easy on me on this one, I need as much reviews and support on this one that I can get :)**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TRANSFORMERS CHARACTERS FROM THE ARMADA SERIES OR ANY OTHER SERIES FOR THAT MATTER...BUT I DO OWN MY OC's NOT MENTIONED IN THE TV SERIES ;p**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER ONE

The Obedient and The Rebellious

A teenage boy with white hair that barely touched his eyelids and eyes that were an icy blue was warped in on a platform in a base on the Earth's moon. He looked around the large room and then stepped down off of the platform and started to walk out of the room and toward a Transformer's quarters.

When he found the room he was looking for, he found that the massive door was already open, and walked right in. He looked around and saw that the person he was looking for, was not there. He sighed and looked toward the open door that lead to a room next to the one he was already in, and walked into that room.

Inside the other room was a large laboratory and a Transformer typing away on a massive computer with a little girl with long white hair looking at what he was typing next to the massive keyboard.

"I'm home." said the teenage boy with a cough to get their attention.

The Transformer and the little girl both looked up at him and smiled (but of course you couldn't see the Transformer's smile because of his facemask).

"Hi big brother!" said the little girl with a sweet smile.

"Ah, Zero...How was Earth school today?" asked the Transformer.

"Same as always..." said Zero in a monotone voice (which is how he talks and acts most of the time).

"Come now, you don't expect everyday to be **exactly** the same do you Zero?" asked the Transformer.

Zero mentally rolled his eyes and said nothing.

"C'mon big brother...**something** had to have been different today." said the little girl as the Transformer helped lower her to the floor.

"Aina...not right now." Zero said as he walked over to a human sized couch and sat down in it.

"Pweeeeeaaasseee!? You only get this way when you're trying to avoid something..." said Aina getting in his face and making puppy dog eyes.

"I might have found...something." said Zero still avoiding the question.

"What is it Zero? Have you finally found her!?" asked Aina excitedly.

"I **might** have....I'm not exactly sure..." said Zero as he closed his eyes in deep thought.

"Really now? You've finally came across a girl that matches up with Megatron's expectations?" asked the Transformer with more interest in the conversation.

"Electron...I've said twice that I **MIGHT** have found her." said Zero.

The Transformer now known as Electron, put his hand under his chin and thought about this for a minute or two...

"Well, what's she like?" asked Electron.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." said Zero sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A girl with dark brown hair touching her shoulders with a purple streak added in on the left side laughed along with her two friends as they were running from a policeman chasing them on foot.

They soon came to a forest and hid in one of the trees and the policeman growled with anger, walking off and swearing, knowing he had lost this round...and also knowing this stunt wasn't really worth interrupting the police force from more important matters...

The girl busted out laughing again and high-fived her friends.

"Oh man...that was good...that was sooo worth it!" said the girl with her hair dyed red, holding her sides as she laughed.

"I never thought throwing balloons filled with peanut butter at a police car would be so fun!" said a girl with black hair and blue streaks holding her sides as well.

"You've defiantly come through again Tamara....how the heck do you put stuff like peanut butter in a water balloon?" asked the girl with brown hair and a purple streak in it.

"Lots of patience..." responded the girl with black hair and blue streaks, now known as Tamara.

"Now that that's over with...what do you say we all grab a smoothie Meg?" asked the girl with her hair dyed red to the girl with the brown hair and a purple streak in it.

"Hey Keira, aren't you supposed to meet your brother at home soon?" asked the girl with the brown hair and a purple steak in it, now known as Meg (short for Megara), asked the red headed girl now known as Keira.

"Great...I guess that means no smoothie...see ya girls later." said Keira as she jumped down from the tree and ran out of the forest.

"That Keira, always forgets somethin'..." said Tamara as she shook her head.

"Yeah well, we'll bring her a smoothie tomorrow." said Megara as she and Tamara jumped out of the tree.

"You sound pissed...what's up?" asked Tamara as they walked out of the forest.

"Do you **really truly** want to ask Zero about playing in the band when we perform?" asked Megara with a nervous look on her face.

"Sure! You've seen how well he plays the drums in band class! So, what's the problem?" asked Tamara with a confused look on her face.

"I just think him being the chick magnet at school is so overrated...there's no reason to kiss the ground a guy walks on when you don't even know a thing about him...he's just too quiet...it's almost annoying." said Megara.

"You mean mysterious." said Tamara dreamily.

"You've got to be kidding!? You too!?" shouted Megara in disbelief.

"Oh relax...he's just **one** of the cutest and hottest guys in school anyways. The only reason I suggested Zero to join our talent show act is because he's number one in getting people's attention....and if he's number one in getting people's attention....just imagine how many people will show up and vote for our act opening night!" said Tamara strategically.

"So that's it? We're not gonna let him hang with us? Just before the show begins, when the show is being performed, and after the show ends?" asked Megara suspiciously.

"Yes that's it. And yes to those last two questions." laughed Tamara.

"Good, because four's a crowd." said Megara crossing her arms over her chest.

"Have you ever thought of being the mayor of this boring ole' town?" asked Tamara with a laugh.

"Nah, too much work...why such a random question?" asked Megara with a bit of a smirk.

"I just think you're a leader type of gal...except for the peanut butter balloons part...Haven't you ever asked yourself what you wanted to be when you got to be an adult?"

"Whoa now girl...your getting way too deep and emotional for my tastes." said Megara as she playfully punched Tamara in the arm.

"I'm serious!" said Tamara as she playfully punched Megara back "My parents have been pressuring me to make a decision on being a designer or a lawyer before I become an adult, so that they can start preparing me as of the next school year." said Tamara.

"Well, what do you want to do?" asked Megara.

"Be a designer..." said Tamara.

"There ya go then! If your parents don't like that they can just go eat dog poop for all I care!" said Megara as she playfully punched Tamara in the arm again.

"You have a really devious mind ya know that?" said Tamara as she rubbed her arm.

"I know." said Megara with a smirk.

They continued to talk about school and their talent show act the rest of the way to the café.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon big brother! Tell us what's she's like!" said Aina excitedly.

"She's defiantly rebellious....and likes to pull pranks when you have your back turned..." said Zero as he opened his eyes.

"That's interesting...what else?" asked Electron.

"Even though almost all the human girls at my Earth school like me in my grade level and below my grade level...she doesn't like me at all." said Zero.

"When you say like...do you mean like as in 'attracted to' or 'attractive'?" asked Electron.

"Yeah...if that's what you wanna call it." said Zero with no emotion.

"You're so cool big brother!" said Aina with excitement.

Zero put his hand on Aina's head and rubbed the top of her head for a bit, then got up and walked out of the room.

"I wonder where he's going now..." blinked Aina.

"He certainly is a mysterious one isn't he?" asked Electron.

"Yeah...but that's what makes Zero, well, Zero!" said Aina with an innocent smile.

"Well my dear, it's time for me to perform a lab test on these rats over in that cage over on that table over there....care to help?" asked Electron scooping up Aina in his hand.

"Always happy to help father!" said Aina with a salute.

Electron smiled under his facemask as he brought Aina over to the table with the lab rats...it always touched his cold heart when Aina called him 'father'. After all, to Electron, almost all of his genuine creations were his children...and that included Zero and Aina.

Zero was now on the moon's surface, looking down on the planet Earth.

"_If Megara really is the girl we have been looking for...she won't like the outcome..."_

Zero sighed and sat down on the moon's surface, hoping that Megara wasn't the girl they have been searching for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tricity: Thanks for reading this first, but small, chapter of "**_**Uncertain Love**_**". I hope you enjoyed this small chapter. And incase you're wondering...Electron is a Decepticon Scientist and he created Zero and Aina :). Anyways, see you in the next chapter XP, and don't forget to review on your way out.**


	2. Getting the Band Together

**Tricity: Here we are yet again people with **_**Uncertain Love**_**. Thus far I have gotten some pretty good feedback, so I've decided I will write some more chapters :D. Enjoy chapter two folks, things are gonna' start getting interesting xD!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TRANSFORMERS CHARACTERS FROM THE ARMADA SERIES OR ANY OTHER SERIES FOR THAT MATTER...BUT I DO OWN MY OC's NOT MENTIONED IN THE TV SERIES ;p**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Getting the Band Together

Megara sat in class while staring out the window next to her. She couldn't stop thinking about why in God's name she had agreed to ask Zero to join her band temporarily...oh yeah.....because Tamara's reasoning was foolproof and genius...

"Megara?"

And besides, it **was** only **temporary**...

"Megara..?"

...It's not like Zero was sensitive, he wouldn't care if they only needed him for a short time...

"Megara??"

...right then, she would have to ask Zero about joining the band for the talent show on Saturday after class.

"Megara!?"

Megara suddenly jumped up out of her seat realizing the teacher was calling her name...

"TWENTY-FOUR!" she shouted.

Everyone in her math class bursted into fits of laughter (except for Zero), and Megara sat back in her seat slowly while her math teacher just shook his head.

"I wasn't asking for an answer to a math question Megara. If you were paying more attention, you would already know that I was just calling attendance." Megara's math teacher said adjusting his glasses while looking at his attendance papers.

"Oh...I'm here Teach." said Megara.

"Indeed you are..." her math teacher said checking her off the list.

The rest of the class period went by quite quickly for Megara, and before she knew it, the bell rang.

Zero was the last person to go up to the teacher's desk to receive his test paper after class.

"Awesome work yet again Zero. Not one wrong." said the math teacher as he handed Zero his test paper with an A+ circled at the top of the paper.

Zero nodded in response and walked out of the classroom. Megara was waiting outside of the classroom for him, and started to follow after him once he started down the hall toward his locker.

"Hey Zero!" called Megara running up next to him.

"Something I can help you with Megara?" asked Zero as he kept walking, not really looking at her.

"Don't act like you really know me..." said Megara in an irritated tone.

"The trouble is...I do." said Zero, still not looking directly at her.

"Whatever...look....I wanted to ask you something." said Megara.

"I'm listening..." said Zero just now arriving at his locker, twisting the locker combination knob around to the proper numbers.

"Would you consider....joining our band for a talent show down at the Smoothie Café this Saturday?" asked Megara casually.

"Why me?" asked Zero out of curiosity now looking directly at Megara.

"No reason.....me and Tamara just know that you're pretty good with the drums in band class...so we thought, why not?" explained Megara.

Zero sighed "Megara...I'm not stupid. I know the real reason why you chose me over a lot of other kids in band class..."

"That is the real reason." lied Megara.

"Right.....don't think I can join your band if I can't trust you." said Zero as he shut his locker door and started to walk away.

"Okay wait!" said Megara stepping in front of Zero.

"Yes?" asked Zero.

"Me and Tamara picked you over a lot of other people in band class because your number one in getting people's attention..." said Megara, like it hurt her to admit this.

Zero was quiet for a while but then spoke up.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Zero.

"Start meeting us after school every day at the Smoothie Café for rehearsals. When Saturday comes, we'll all meet at the Café around five o' clock p.m., got it?" said Megara in a stern voice.

"Yeah, see you later then..." said Zero as he walked away from Megara.

Megara kept her composure as he walked away, but soon slouched and sighed with relief when he was out of sight, knowing that she had just gotten the hard part over and done with...

"Omi-gosh! Is Zero going to be joining your band!?" asked a feminine, and somewhat giddy, voice from behind Megara.

Megara turned around to see a large group of girls looking at her hopefully.

"Yeah, this Saturday we're going to participate in the talent show at the Smoothie Café. Tickets are only five bucks...how long were you people listening!?" said Megara with a somewhat irritated voice.

"Long enough! We are sooo there!" said the same girl excitedly.

All the girls soon walked off giggling about Zero and about how they would go to the talent show on Saturday.

Megara shivered "It's like Zero has stalkers..."

Megara headed toward the lunch room to meet Tamara and Keira for free period.

When Megara got to the Lunch room, Tamara and Keira had already started talking at a lunch table.

"Hey." said Megara as she sat down next to Keira.

"Hey." Keira and Tamara said simultaneously.

"What's up?" asked Megara casually.

"Just talking. So did you ask him yet?" asked Tamara.

"Yeah, and he said yes." said Megara.

"That's great! We'll rock that place Saturday night!" said Tamara excitedly.

"Defiantly gonna' win first prize." nodded Keira.

"But I'm surprised though....why would he say yes?" asked Megara.

"Hmm, good question Meg, who knows? He is a hard guy to figure out..." said Tamara thoughtfully.

"Well, I think we're all set for now...we just need to get Thursday and Friday rehearsals over with, and we'll be good to go." said Megara.

"And get this. I got us an electric guitar player." smiled Keira.

"Whoa, wait...are you serious!?" asked Tamara in shock and excitement.

"Yep. A little flirting with Nick from biology, and BOOM! We have ourselves an electric guitar player." smirked Keira.

"Nice Keira, you deserve a cookie. Tamara! Get her a cookie at once!" commanded Megara dramatically as she put one foot on the lunch table, and pointing to a nearby vending machine.

"Yes Tamara! A cookie I deserve!" said Keira copying Megara's gesture.

"And I wonder why they're my friends..." said Tamara with a classic anime sweat droplet on her head as she headed over to the vending machine to get Keira a cookie.

* * *

It was now after school...and Megara, Tamara, Keira, Nick, and Zero were all headed to the Smoothie Café to rehearse their talent show act. When they all got there, everything was all set up on the stage in the Café.

"Nice!" said Nick excitedly as he ran over to the stage to check it out.

"Hey Grams! You here?" called Megara toward the back of the Café.

"I'm here." said an older woman as she stepped out from behind the kitchen in the back and walked toward the cash register.

"How's business Grams?" asked Megara lifting up herself onto the counter and sitting down.

"Not bad Megs." said the older woman smiling.

"So, she's your grandmother?" asked Zero as he walked up to the counter.

"Yep, family has run this place for a long time....can't say it's like a Café at all though, despite the name..." said Megara.

"New friends of yours?" asked Grams gesturing toward Zero and Nick.

"You could say that..." said Megara.

"I see, well, I better close before the customers start pouring in so that you and your band can rehearse." said Grams as she walked over toward the front door locking it and switching the open sign to closed.

"Thanks Grams. Hey! You guys want some smoothies before rehearsal?" asked Megara to everyone but Grams.

"Sounds awesome." said Nick as he went over to a table and sat down.

"I agree." said Keira as she went over to the table Nick was sitting at, and sat next to him.

"Strawberry banana please." said Tamara as she decided to sit across from Keira at the table.

"I'll pass." said Zero.

"Alright..." said Megara as she went and mixed some fresh smoothies up for everyone, except Zero.

Megara brought the smoothies to the table and handed one to each person, except Zero.

"Hey, this is pretty good." said Nick trying a sip of his smoothie.

"Best there is." said Megara sitting in-between Tamara and Zero.

"Never been here before huh?" asked Tamara.

"Not really. But I think I'll become a regular customer here." smiled Nick.

"So, what exactly are we doing for the talent show?" asked Zero.

"I'm the lead singer, with Tamara playing the piano and backing me up when the two of us need to sing....and you, Keira, and Nick will be playing your designated instruments." said Megara, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"What song will be playing?" asked Nick.

"Already Over, by Red." answered Tamara.

"Ooo, that's gonna be hard with some of the screamo-ish parts in it..." said Nick.

"Not really. We're not really going to do the screamo parts...just gonna either drag on the note instead or do it a bit different." said Megara.

"I see. So in the beginning of the song and near the end when they do that little whisper type screamo, what'll you do then?" asked Nick.

"Just ignore it and leave the said instruments to play." answered Megara.

"I'll have to listen to the song so that I can memorize the drum parts..." said Zero.

Megara, Tamara, Keira, and Nick all suddenly turned toward him with an "Are you serious...?" look on their face.

"What?" asked Zero.

"What exactly do you think practice is for Zero!? You can't just randomly listen to a song and memorize the drum parts in it without even practicing to make it perfect! That is, unless your superhuman and think you have a brain capacity to do it and remember all those drum parts the first time you listen to the song..." said Megara standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.

Zero mentally smirked; she had absolutely no idea what he was capable of.

"I'll take that bet." said Zero standing up out of his chair.

"Excuse me?" asked Megara with an evil eye.

"Yeah, you think I can't do it....I bet you I can."

"Ah, so you think your some kind of superhuman huh? Alright, if I win this bet, you have to run through the halls of the high school in your boxers during the five minute breaks in-between class periods on Monday." smirked Megara.

Keira started laughing hysterically at Megara's idea, Nick's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, and Tamara covered her mouth with shock while blushing madly.

"And if I win, I'll get to decide the terms of your loss after the talent show on Saturday." said Zero.

"Deal!" said Megara holding out her hand for Zero to shake.

"Deal." said Zero shaking her hand.

Megara smirked at Zero before letting go of his hand, and they both sat back down at the table. When they were all done with their smoothies and discussing a few things, Zero decided he needed to be getting home.

"I better get going." said Zero as he suddenly got up out of his chair.

"Why so soon?" asked Tamara.

"I've got to check in with my father, I usually just go straight home after school." answered Zero.

"Alright, see you later then." said Tamara kindly.

"Don't forget you can only listen to the song **once**." said Megara "No cheating on our bet."

"I'm not one to cheat someone..." said Zero as Grams soon walked over to the door, and unlocked it for him.

Zero walked out of the Café, and Megara smirked as he left.

"I have a feeling Zero knows something we don't..." said Tamara getting a little uneasy.

Megara snorted "Zero is sooo gonna' lose this bet..."

"You're not listening are you?" Tamara asked with a classic anime droplet on her head.

"Trying not to." smirked Megara.

Tamara just shook her head, she had a bad feeling about this bet...

"Okay guys, let's rehearse shall we?" said Megara as she got up from her chair.

Everyone agreed, and soon rehearsal was underway.

* * *

Zero mentally shook his head....there was no doubt she was the one for Megatron...

Their was no avoiding it any longer...he had to bring her to headquarters after Saturday night...

He suddenly felt a wave of caution come over him...white wolf-like ears and a tail suddenly appearing on him while walking through the forest...

"Aina...how long have you been waiting for me?" Zero asked now standing completely still, while in the middle of the forest.

"Aww...how did you know I was here?" said Aina as she jumped down from a tree, landing in front of him gracefully. She had white fox-like ears and a tail.

"I could smell you and sense your presence." said Zero.

"Father has been worried Zero! You didn't come home around the time you usually do!" said Aina with her tail swishing from side to side quickly, but only for a brief moment.

"I know, I was on my way home to explain." said Zero with his ears twitching a little.

"Oh." said Aina starting to relax.

"C'mon, let's go home." said Zero.

Aina nodded in response, and soon, they were both warped back to the Decepticon Moon Base.

* * *

**Tricity: Well, that's done, hope this chapter clears up a little bit why (one of the many reasons) Zero and Aina are different from the rest of the Humans on Earth ;D. Hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope that you will tell me how I did on this chapter and review :D. Laters X3!**


	3. It's Already Over

**Tricity: Chapter three is finally submitted! WHOOO XD! *s****ighs* I definatly expected to get more done over my Thanksgiving Break, but oh well, not a superhuman...but as a bonus, I will post what Megara, Tamara, and Keira's outfits/accessories looked like for the talent show on my profile later, so if you guys are bored and want to know more EXACT details about their outfits, visit my profile soon, and it'll be posted, kay ;D? Have fun reading the chapter!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TRANSFORMERS CHARACTERS FROM THE ARMADA SERIES OR ANY OTHER SERIES FOR THAT MATTER...BUT I DO OWN MY OC's NOT MENTIONED IN THE TV SERIES. AND I DO NOT OWN THE SONG LYRICS FEATURED IN THIS CHAPTER EITHER DX!**_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE:

It's Already Over

Zero and Aina walked off of the warp gate landing dock, and headed toward Electron's quarters.

"So, how was school today big brother?" asked Aina curiously, her ears perking up a little.

"It was alright." said Zero not looking at Aina, with his ears back slightly.

Aina noticed this, and a sly grin formed on her face, her tail beginning swish back and forth slowly.

"Something interesting happened....it's written all over your ears and how your acting." said Aina with her tail still swishing back and forth.

"You're not wrong, Aina....something did happen." said Zero his tail twitching slightly.

"I knew it! What happened what happened!?" asked Aina excitedly, her tail swishing quickly from side to side and her ears perking up.

"I'll tell you once we get to Electron's quarters." said Zero.

"Meanie..." said Aina with a fake pouty face, her ears back and her tail drooping a little bit.

Zero mentally rolled his eyes as Aina fakely pouted the whole way to Electron's quarters.

When they got to Electron's quarters, he was in a chair reading a Transformer sized book that read "The Guide to Parenting" in Cybertronian.

Zero cleared his throat to get Electron's attention, and Electron jumped up and quickly hid the book under the chair's cushion.

"Oh...Zero, Aina...give me a little more warning next time..." said Electron, pretending that he hadn't been reading that book.

"Sorry father." giggled Aina.

"Electron, I have something to report."

"Oh?" asked Electron as he perked up more.

"Yes." said Zero with a slight pause. "This time I'm certain...I've found her. I have found Megatron's Queen."

* * *

It was later that night and Megara was at home talking on the phone with Tamara on her bed, while eating chocolate flavored Pocky.

"Rehearsal was pretty good, the only thing was, we didn't have Zero on the drums....and we won't have him on the drums until opening night..." said Megara to Tamara over the phone.

"_You worried?"_

"Kinda...yeah. If he doesn't pull it off opening night, we are sooo screwed..." said Megara nervously taking a bite off of one of her Pocky sticks.

"_He sounded pretty sure of himself. I think he knows what he's doing..."_

"Okay, who's side are you on? Seriously, his head is going to blow up with all that ego running around inside his skull." said Megara, taking an aggressive bite out of her Pocky stick.

"_I'm not taking sides Meg. All I'm saying is that I think this bet was a bad idea because I'm afraid Zero might __**actually**_ _win..."_

"Well stop worrying will you? You're starting to make me nervous." said Megara, taking another Pocky stick out of her Pocky box.

"_What are you eating?"_

"Nothing." lied Megara.

"_Uh-huh...yeah...you're eating Pocky aren't you?" _

"Am not." lied Megara.

"_Don't lie to me..."_

"Damn it! Okay, fine! I'm eating Pocky and I'm **already** a nervous fucking wreck!" shouted Megara in a frustrated tone.

"_You're afraid Zero's gonna' win too, aren't you?"_

Megara sighed "Well....yeah. At first I wasn't worried because I was so sure that there was no way Zero could win....but now....the more I think about this bet.....I'm starting to get the feeling that I'll end up losing in the end..."

"_And this is why I don't gamble."_

"Shut up Tam."

"_What? It's true, I've warned you countless times not to bet on things with people, but what do you do? Go and do it anyway."_

"Alright....I've learned my lesson. It won't happen again." said Megara feeling like she was being scolded by her grandmother.

"_Yeah...somehow I doubt that..."_

"Just stop it. Let's just talk about something else, kay?"

"_Ooo, sorry I can't. Just realized I have to get to bed before my Dad walks in a takes my cellphone away."_

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then." said Megara.

"_Okay, see you soon."_

"Later."

"_Bye."_

Megara hung up the phone and continued to eat her Pocky until she had to go to bed.

* * *

**~ Back to Zero, Aina, and Electron (same time period) ~**

Aina eyes lit up instantly and cheered when Zero was done telling her and Electron about Megara being the one for Megatron and why. Zero had also let them in on his plan for bringing Megara to the base. Electron was defiantly proud of Zero and let him know that he was...but Zero really could've cared less, he was just following orders.

"This is wonderful news Zero." smiled Electron under his facemask "I will go and get things ready for her arrival."

With that, Electron left the room and went to go and get things ready for Megara's arrival.

"Let me help father!" shouted Aina excitedly as he chased after Electron.

Zero sighed as he headed out of the Electron's room and headed toward his room to listen to Already Over by Red so that he could memorize the drum parts in it for the talent show Saturday night.

When Zero got to his room, he sat at his computer desk and looked up Already Over by Red on YouTube and listened to the song intently.

* * *

**Two Days Later ~ Saturday Night, The Day of the Talent Show at the Smoothie Café**

Zero ran full speed with Aina running full speed behind him toward the Smoothie Café.

"Big brother! Slow down!" complained Aina behind him.

"I can't! Our talent show act starts in ten minutes!" said Zero.

Meanwhile, Megara, Tamara, Keira, and Nick were waiting back stage for their turn to go on stage and perform their talent show act. Megara had her arms crossed over her chest looking pissed that Zero wasn't there waiting with them backstage.

"If he's bailed on us then someone's arm is going to be ripped off..." said Megara angrily.

Nick and Keira nervously backed away from Megara.

"He'll be here. He wouldn't let us down." said Tamara placing a comforting hand on Megara's shoulder.

Before Megara could say anything in response, Zero bursted though the back door that lead backstage panting tiredly.

"Thank God." said Keira with a sigh of relief.

"What took you!? Do you even realize that our act is in five minutes!?" shouted Megara at Zero angrily.

"I know, I was held up...it took awhile for my sister to make my tuxedo." said Zero looking down at his white tuxedo and black tie.

"Wow, you clean up nice Zero." said Tamara blushing slightly.

"Thanks....you all clean up nice too." said Zero, with a blush barely visible.

Megara was wearing a black and purple dress that looked somewhat gothic and had an outline of a star toward the top of it, and the dress stopped just above her knees and had thin straps at the top. Her shoes were black with high heels and had the ribbon that was attached to the high-heeled shoe tied at the top forming a bow in the front. She wore a purple choker with a beautiful design on the choker part and a black and purple bow in the middle. Three sets of black jewels hung from her choker as well.

Tamara had a cobalt blue dress covered with a decorative black lace that had almost a gothic feel to it also. It stopped just below her knees and the straps were covered in a decorative black lace too. Her shoes were slightly opened toed and were high heels that were a cobalt blue as well.

Keira was wearing a dress that was a beautiful red color that was covered with a see-through black color fabric on top that had a flower pattern on the fabric. It was a strapless dress that stopped just below her knees and had a black ribbon around the waist area with a small decorative broach that looked like a flower covered in fake diamonds with a chain of fake diamonds hanging off of the flower. Her shoes were the same color red as her dress and were opened toed flats that had a black bow-like pattern on the front of them. She wore a black lace choker with a dark red pendant hanging from the choker.

Nick was wearing a black tuxedo with a white tie and a nice pair of black shoes.

"Thanks." said Tamara smiling.

"Okay guys, you're on." said a man peeking out from behind a curtain that lead to the stage, with a shirt that read "security" on the front of it.

"Thanks, c'mon guys, let's go." said Megara as she walked out onto the stage with the others following.

The crowd cheered as Megara and her band walked out onto the stage. Megara mentally smirked "_We've got them right where we want them..."_

Everyone got to their said instruments, ready to play the night away. Megara was in front of a microphone toward the front of the stage, Tamara at the electric piano with a microphone in front of her, Keira at the double bass, Nick at the electric guitar, and Zero at the drums.

"Hi everyone. We are going to be playing the song Already Over by Red, I hope you guys enjoy our performance." said Megara into the microphone.

Megara turned around and nodded at Zero to start the beat, and Zero nodded in response. He soon started the beat and the music began to play.

Megara was shocked when she heard how perfectly Zero played the drums, but suddenly shook it off and started to sing when it was time for her to.

_You never go_

_You're always here (suffocating me)_

_Under my skin_

_I cannot run away_

_Fading, slowly_

_I'd give it all to you, letting go of me_

_Reaching as I fall_

_I know it's already over now_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Loving you again_

_I know it's already over_

_Already over now_

_My best defense_

_Running from you (cost me everything)_

_I can't resist_

_Take all you want from me_

_Breaking, slowly_

_I'd give it all to you, letting go of me_

_Reaching as I fall_

_I know it's already over now_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Loving you again_

_I know it's already over_

_Already over now_

_You're all I'm reaching for_

_It's already over_

_All I'm reaching for_

_It's already over now_

_I'd give it all to you_

_I offer up my soul_

_It's already over_

_Already over now_

_Give it all to you, letting go of me_

_Reaching as fall_

_I know it's already over now_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Loving you again_

_I know it's already over now_

_It's already over now_

_I know it's already over_

_Already over_

When the band stopped playing, the whole crowd cheered and whistled for their act.

Megara was surprised at how many people were standing up out of their seats applauding and whistling for her and her friends. Everyone on stage took a bow, and walked back-stage soon after.

Tamara and Keira high-fived one another once they were back stage and hugged each other excitedly.

"We were the best there was!" said Keira excitedly. "I'm sure of it!"

"Thank goodness..." said Megara with a sigh of relief.

"Looks like I win..." said Zero, sounding almost sad.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You can decide my fate after the voting is over with." said Megara with a sigh.

"Until then, why don't we go and get a smoothie until the voting is over with?" asked Tamara.

Everyone agreed, and they all went to sit at a table and waited until Megara came back to the table with all their smoothies.

"I'd like to make a toast." said Megara as she raised her plastic cup.

Everyone at the table raised their cups.

"To the last night I live on Earth." said Megara with a nervous glance at Zero.

"_You don't know how true that is..."_ thought Zero.

"Quit kidding around Meg!" said Keira with an impatient look on her face.

"Alright alright.....to the band and our amazing success tonight." said Megara smiling at all of them.

"Cheers!" said everyone at the table, except Zero, as their plastic cups touched each other.

Everyone took a sip of their smoothies and waited for the vote results to come in. About ten minutes later, Megara's grandmother walked onto the stage and announced the winners.

"I have just counted the votes with my hired staff and we have determined a winner." said Megara's grandmother.

Megara and her friends, along with Zero, rushed over toward the stage and eagerly waited for the results.

"The winner of the Smoothie Café talent show is....Megara, Tamara, Keira, Nick, and Zero, who performed the song Already Over by Red!" said Megara's grandmother with excitement.

The crowd cheered and whistled for Megara and her band, as they all walked on the stage to receive their prize.

"You all have won a five-thousand dollar Visa gift card. You are free to spend it anywhere you so choose." said Megara's grandmother handing Megara a large bouquet of roses with a Visa gift card sticking out of the middle.

Megara nodded her thanks and walked off the stage with her friends and Zero.

"Thank you all for coming tonight!" said an employee into a microphone on the stage "We appreciated you voting and hope you will stick around til' we close in twenty minutes! So hang out and have fun until then, goodnight everyone!" said the employee with enthusiasm.

Everyone in the audience cheered and and soon parted, while some people stayed, some people went.

"Here Tamara, I think you should hold onto these for me." said Megara as gave Tamara the bouquet of roses and the Visa gift card.

"Okay. Should we all meet up tomorrow afternoon and spend it at the mall?" asked Tamara.

"Sounds like a plan to me." said Megara. "We can meet up at the Smoothie Café before we leave for the mall.

"Ooo! I am so gonna buy some uber cute stuff with my cut!" said Keira excitedly.

"Jeez, I dunno' what I'm gonna do with all that money...probably a new video game console with some of it?" said Nick scratching the back of his head.

"I'm probably going to go buy some supplies so that I can make some dresses for Halloween for me, Meg, and Keira this year..." said Tamara pondering out loud.

"I think I'll probably buy a plasma screen TV or something..." said Megara leaning up against the counter.

Zero was looking around him trying to find Aina amongst the crowd. But it wasn't long until Aina spotted him first, and ran up to him.

"You were so awesome big brother!" said Aina when she was right in front of him.

Aina soon caught the attention of Megara, Tamara, Keira, and Nick.

"Thanks." said Zero rubbing the top of Aina's head for a brief moment.

"This is your sister?" asked Tamara a bit surprised.

"Yeah." said Zero simply.

"Hi! My name's Aina! Wow, I didn't know Zero had so many friends!" said Aina excitedly looking at all of them.

"Whoever said we were friends?" asked Megara.

"Oh...well I just thought-"

"Megara, Aina and I need to get going, so come with me and I'll let you know the terms of our bet." said Zero suddenly changing the subject and walking toward the front door of the Café with Aina soon following after him.

Megara sighed and waved goodbye to her friends, and quickly followed after Zero and Aina.

* * *

Megara was starting to get nervous the more they walked on, and every time they passed a neighborhood or house, she would get more and more nervous.

They eventually came to the forest at the edge of town that Megara and her friends had run into to get away from an angry police officer a few days before. Once she followed Zero and Aina, and stepped into the forest, Megara couldn't stand it anymore...she had to know exactly where they were going.

"Zero....where exactly are we going?" asked Megara sounding irritated, when she was just really nervous.

Zero said nothing, and stopped once they were further inside the forest.

"Answer me!" shouted Megara.

"Home..." said Zero.

"You were chosen Megara! You are the luckiest girl there is to have a chance like this!" said Aina excitedly as a pair of snow fox ears appeared on her head as well as a snow fox tail.

Megara jumped a little when she saw two ears and a tail suddenly appear onto Aina, and started to back away slowly from Zero and Aina.

"Wh-what's going on...? Who are you!?" asked Megara, preparing to run.

But before Megara could run away or even blink, Zero had grabbed onto her wrist, and now had his ears and tail showing as well.

"I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be..." said Zero looking into Megara's eyes.

Megara couldn't break free from Zero's grasp, and started to fear the worst.

"Don't bother struggling Megara. It's as you sung on stage...It's already over." said Zero.

Megara suddenly felt her body being morphed and warped as she, Zero, and Aina soon disappeared from Earth's surface.

* * *

**Tricity: I must say the irony of it all was really fun to write XP. Hmmm, and did any of you notice how similar Tamara's personality is compared to Optimus'...just pondering ;D. Well, I must say, Megatron's arrival is drawing nearer and nearer each chapter, so stay tuned, cause' in the next chapter, Megara finds out about everything Zero has been hiding from her until now :D. Bye! And please review on your way out please!**


	4. From Female to Femme

**Tricity: Yay! The time has finally come for Megara to see her new home! And something else... *laughs evilly*. Haha, anyways, I hope you enjoy this new and epicsauce chapter XD! Have fun with the read!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TRANSFORMERS CHARACTERS FROM THE ARMADA SERIES OR ANY OTHER SERIES FOR THAT MATTER...BUT I DO OWN MY OC's NOT MENTIONED IN THE TV SERIES.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**From Female to Femme**

* * *

Zero, Aina, and Megara were suddenly warped onto the warp bay landing dock at the Decepticon Moon Base, and Megara was a little nauseous.

Zero looked at Megara weirdly as she swayed a little, almost losing her balance. But Megara soon regained her composure, and without warning, punched Zero as hard as she could with her free hand, landing a hit straight onto his cheek. This caused Zero to let go of her wrist and stumble back a little.

"Big brother!" Aina shouted worriedly as she hurried over next to him.

"I'm fine." said Zero as he rubbed his cheek slightly.

"You won't be once I get through with you!" said Megara as she rushed at him.

Zero was prepared this time, and gracefully dodged her punch and quickly grabbed her arm, and twisted it behind her back. Megara gritted her teeth in pain and growled.

"Don't make this difficult, I don't want to hurt you Megara." said Zero as he let go of her arm and pushed her away.

"Start explaining Zero! What the hell just happened!? And where the HELL are we!?" said Megara in a panicked and angry tone.

"Calm down. All that happened was I accessed the warp gate and warped us home." said Zero as he stepped off the warp dock platform, Aina following behind him.

"And where is exactly is 'home'?" asked Megara following after Zero and Aina.

"The moon." said Aina casually.

Megara stopped and looked horrified "What?" she squeaked.

"Look, if you want more answers, you might as well follow us, you'll get lost in this place if you don't." said Zero still walking.

Megara soon hurried after Zero and Aina, seeing no other choice...

As they walked on, Megara looked around casually, and started to notice everything was unusually gigantic.

"Uh, so, why is everything so huge?" asked Megara.

"Our father is from a race known as the Transformers. They are a lot bigger than us, and can be very powerful and intimidating." said Aina.

"So, what does a Transformer look like?" asked Megara starting to get more curious.

"You'll find out soon enough." said Aina with a wink and a giggle.

Megara rolled her eyes and kept walking, she hated being kept in suspense...

They soon came to a large door, and it swished open for them. When they entered into the room, Electron was at his computer desk typing away on the massive keyboard.

Megara's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. A Transformer was a giant robot!?

"Electron, we have retrieved Megara." said Zero catching Electron's attention the second he spoke up.

"Welcome my dear, to our home, for it is now where you will be staying from this point on." said Electron.

"What!? Why would you want me to live here!?" asked Megara with an irritated voice, slightly filled with curiosity.

"You have been chosen as a candidate for a special opportunity, you would never fit in on Earth once you become a femme my dear." said Electron.

"Candidate? Special opportunity? Femme? What in the hell are you going on about?" asked Megara looking at Electron weirdly.

"What I am trying to say my dear, is that, you have been chosen for a special procedure so that you may become a female Transformer." explained Electron.

"What!? I refuse!" shouted Megara angrily.

"I am afraid you have no choice in that matter my dear. For my Lord Megatron never takes 'no' for an answer." said Electron.

"Well then he'll just have to shove it up his butt then because I can care less what his orders are, I am NOT going through with this!" exclaimed Megara.

"As I said before my dear, you have no choice. And what would you do if you were to leave this base? We are on the moon my dear, you would surely die with lack of oxygen in your systems." said Electron.

Megara went quiet, he was right, she really did have no choice in the matter, because if she tried to resist or run away, she would either accidently find an exit to the outside of the base and die, or end up fighting them and losing. This was not a win-win situation...

Megara looked away "I.......I'll do whatever you ask..."

Electron smiled under his facemask "Good girl. I will get the lab ready for your procedure. But in the meantime, why don't you go with Aina to your new room? I'm sure you'll want to know where you'll be recharging..."

"Yeah! C'mon! I set it all up just for you!" said Aina excitedly as she grabbed Megara's hand and led her out of the room before she could protest.

*****Not too much later**

"Well!? What do you think Megara?" asked Aina with excitement.

Megara walked into her new room and looked at the décor, it was very gothic and somewhat frilly, but that was just the way Megara liked things most of the time.

"It's amazing. How did you know?" asked Megara.

"Zero said you liked this kinda stuff, so, I designed a room to your liking." said Aina smiling kindly.

Megara smiled a little at Aina, but soon spotted a human sized door and she was instantly filled with curiosity.

"What's that for?" asked Megara pointing at the door.

"Oh that? Well, I created a room for when you feel like lounging around in your human form, you can just walk into a human sized room and sleep and stuff there in that room." said Aina casually.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what do you mean by 'human form'? I thought I was going to become a Transformer." said Megara.

"You are going to be a Transformer, but it's not like we can completely get rid of your human form either..." said Aina.

"I'm afraid you've completely lost me..." said Megara scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough." said Aina kindly.

Zero soon walked into the room and cleared his throat slightly to get Aina and Megara's attention.

"It's time for the procedure Megara." said Zero.

"Alright, lead the way." said Megara as she soon exited the room following after Zero.

* * *

It wasn't long before Megara was laying down on a large lab table, looking nervously at the ceiling.

"Just relax my dear." said Electron as he brought a needle and syringe over to Megara.

Megara winced as Electron injected the formula into her arm and soon breathed a sigh of relief when he was done.

"Is that it?" asked Megara.

Electron chuckled slightly as he brought a type of clear mask attached to a clear tube over to the lab table.

"No my dear, not just yet." He brought the mask to her face and it covered her mouth and nose "Just breathe in the gas my dear, it is a sedative."

Megara did as he said and breathed in the gas, and it wasn't long before her vision started to blur, and she started to fall into a deep sleep.

"Sweet dreams my dear." Megara heard Electron say before she completely fell asleep.

* * *

"You are truly a sight to behold my dear, so much natural and inner beauty." said Electron as Megara slowly opened her optics.

Megara sat up and held her head for a moment because it was throbbing a little bit.

"Are you alright my dear?" asked Electron.

"I think....so…" she said as she looked at her mechanical hands and awed at what she saw "Whoa..."

"There is a mirror in your quarters if you want to see how you look." said Electron helping her onto her stabilizing servos.

"Thanks, I'll be in my room then..." said Megara as she walked out of the lab and headed to her quarters.

When she got to her quarters, everything didn't seem as big to her as before...everything was just her size now, and when she walked over to the mirror, she was really taken aback.

"Is this...really the new me?" she asked herself.

Megara was now a seeker femme. Her wings were longer than most seeker femme's and faced down and diagonally outwards. She had a royal blue and dark navy blue coloring and had ocean blue streaks on her wings. Her metal skin was a perfect dark shade of grey and her optics were like purple jewels in a treasure chest. She also had a nice aft, nice legs, a perfect waistline, and her chest area was a little bit more outward, helping to suggest that she was indeed a femme, if a mech weren't convinced by her other features.

Megara almost couldn't believe what she saw in her reflection, but, she eventually convinced herself that she wasn't in a dream, and what she saw in the mirror, was indeed herself.

"Megara? May I come in?" asked Zero from outside her door.

"Come on in Zero." said Megara.

"Wow, not too shabby." said Zero as he walked into her quarters.

"Not bad at all actually, I could get used to it I suppose..." said Megara thoughtfully walking over to her recharge birth.

"You'll get used to it..." said Zero.

"Hey Zero, why did Electron turn me into a femme anyway?" asked Megara now sitting on her recharge birth looking down at Zero.

"You won't like the answer..."

"I haven't liked any of the answers I've gotten ever since I arrived here...just tell me..."

"You were chosen...to become Lord Megatron's Queen Megara..." said Zero looking at her with his ears back.

Megara was completely speechless. She was now waaaaay in over her head, and there was no way she could do anything about the current situation, it was too late, she was now a femme, soon to be wed to a mech she has never even met...

* * *

**Tricity: DUM DUM DUUUUUMMM!!! Uh-oh, looks like things are going from bad to worse for Megara...will she totally accept defeat? Or will she rebel? Find out in the next chappie XD! Please review on your way out, and I wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays ;D!**


End file.
